ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Not All Roads
"Not All Roads" is the thirteenth episode of season 1 of Final Fantasy Still. Story The opening sequence takes place shortly after the episode "Haunting Angel". Golbez overlooks the battle between Squall and Sephiroth being witness to the gunblade wielder being able to bend the fabric of time and enter his previous state. He states that the sorceress's time compression gave power not only to memories but also to willpower. Back at the Edge of Madness, Golbez talk with the Emperor about the duel between Squall and Sephiroth. The Emperor suspects that the extension theory is possible after all. Golbez asks him if the Emperor wishes to achieve this power, but he admits to not be interested in it. Kefka then arrives, mad about Terra being taken away by their enemies. The Emperor asks him to calm down, but the jester is growing mad at Cloud for being unable to fulfill a simple guarding duty. Irritated, the Emperor strikes Kefka with a lightning bolt. The Emperor then says to Kefka that his laboratory was long due for renovation and he plans to keep espers there, these words making the jester madily happy and he goes back to his laboratory. When Kefka is gone, Golbez asks the Emperor why he will not tell Kefka about extensions and the Emperor states that if he knew about that he would likely want to revive the Warring Triad. Terra and Zidane arrive at the Rift town with the girl laughing and saying she enjoyed the travel. Zidane thinks she is weird as she is the only person he know of who enjoys traveling via compression pools. They both comment how good it is to be able to smell fresh air again. Firion then appears, welcoming Zidane and noticing the girl he brought with him. Terra introduces herself to Firion who does the same. Zidane says that Firion is the leader of the resistance and while Terra thanks him for the help, the leader attributes the help that Terra got to Zidane and she thanks him. Cecil then arrives and comments on how Zidane tends to prioritize women over his comrades. When inquired by other about his quick victory over Golbez, he says the he has not attacked him leaving him confused as to why he did that. As they start to talk about Squall, Zidane decides to go back and find him, the man in question appears, surprising everyone. When Cecil comments on Squall being the one who fought the sorceress, he is shocked to learn that not much is known about her to his comrades, and Firion admits that the Empire had consumed most of the group's time as they ravage all worlds. Then the group asks Terra about her role, but she does not know what everyone is talking about. Firion then decides that protecting Terra will be the group's top priority as she is a key to both of their enemies' plans. As the group happily counts Squall as the sixth member of their group, he says that he does not plan on joining them because of their large inactivity towards Ultimecia. While Firion is unmoved by it as he and Squall talked about it in the past, the rest of group is shaken. Squall agrees to rest a night at the Rift town per Firion's request, but warns them that he will be gone by morning. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 1 episodes